Truth or Dare Utter Destruction
by Midnight66
Summary: the cullens are playing truth or dare and there will be destruction i know alot of people have done this but i just wanted to try my hand at one so please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own twilight

Alice pov.

Everybody get in here where going to play Truth or Dare you to Carlisle and Esme I've seen that you will have fun.

Carlisle pov.

All right well be down in a minute

Esme pov.

Alice had us all sit down in the middle of the living in a circle away from our mates.

Alice pov.

All right people remember were playing Cullen style since it was my idea I'll go first

I choose Rose truth or dare

Rose pov.

Truth

Alice pov.

Oh come on ok what's the weirdest thing or person you have dressed up as to role play with Emmett.

Rose pov.

Oh come on that's not fair that's private

Emmett pov.

Oh Rosy baby it's Cullen rules and it's Alice.

Rose pov.

Ok that's easy

Alice pov.

Oh and you have to tell the story behind it.

Rose pov.

Okay two months ago me and Emmett were in our rooms listening to Esme and Carlisle get it on down the hall when Emmett said she must really know what's she's doing she always seems to satisfy him so I got an idea and snuck into there bedroom and stole some of her clothes and well you don't want to know the rest.

Carlisle pov.

Oh and by the way she does satisfy me every time.

Rose pov.

Okay I choose Edward truth or dare

Edward pov.

Gulp dare

Rose pov.

You sure

Edward pov.

Yes

Rose pov.

Ok I dare you to destroy your beloved piano with a sledge hammer

Edward pov.

What no ok I ran outside to the garage and grabbed the sledge hammer and beat my piano into a pulp.

Edward pov.

Okay I choose mom truth or dare

Esme pov.

Dare

Carlisle pov.

Esme you know that choosing dare is stupid.

Esme pov.

Chipmunk I really don't care

Emmet pov.

Oh my god Carlisle she called you Chipmunk

Carlisle pov.

Edward pov.

Okay back to the game esme I dare you too?

CLIFFE please review makes me update FASTER!


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Edward pov.

I dare you to drive to the hospital and burn Carlisle's car

Carlisle pov.

Edward !

Edward pov.

And you have to wear only one of Rose's skimpy bikinis and high heels

Esme pov.

Ok Edward you on Rose will you help me

Rose pov.

Ok Mom and I have the perfect bikini for you

Esme pov.

After rose gave me the red and black bikini that barely covered anything and the tallest high heels I've ever seen. Alice insisted that she do my makeup so after thirty minutes they were finally done. Here goes nothing I said I quickly walked down the stairs to find that Carlisle had to go to work and Emmett was staring at my but while drooling we piled into Edward's Volvo which is the only car we all fit in good thing we don't have to breath or we would've all died.

Alice pov.

When we got there we saw that there were a lot of people in the parking lot so I pulled out the video camera knowing that everyone would love to show him the look on his face since before he left Edward lied and said he would give her another dare.

Esme pov.

I climbed out of the car careful not to fall how could women wear heels this tall and grabbed the can of gasoline and matches out of the trunk I quickly walked over to Carlisle's car or his baby as he called it and poured the gasoline on the out side and interior careful not to get any on it since Carlisle always parked his car under his office window and it was open I screamed for him to come to the window knowing he would hear me if I talked but since there were humans around I decided to yell.

Carlisle pov.

After hearing my wife scream at me from the parking lot I ran to the window just in time to see her light a match and drop it on my car in to seconds my car was up in flames man was I angry now.

Esme pov.

Carlisle was so mad that he almost fell out the window he was screaming that he was going to kill me I quickly yelled at jasper to start the engine and ran and dove through the back window and he hit the gas and sped away as fast as the car would go we quickly left the state and headed to Maine since we owned a house there and none of us wanted to go home knowing Carlisle would probably kill us. So we decided to give him a few months to calm down knowing that he could hold a grudge for ever. As soon as we got there I said my turn ok I choose Emmett truth or dare.


End file.
